


ohio is wine country too, you know

by ishie



Category: Book Group
Genre: Gen, Tropes, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://chinquapinn.tumblr.com/">chinquapinn</a> asked for: The Book Group, drunk!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	ohio is wine country too, you know

The wine selection in Glasgow is… Not to put too fine a point on it, it’s terrible. Clare’s not sure if she hasn’t found the right off-licence yet, or whether the entire country is caught in some kind of useless protest against good taste, or they’re doing it specifically to bedevil her.

What she has found, though, is cheap and plentiful enough to dull the echo of her mother’s voice and make the tiniest dent in the ache that settles in her chest whenever she pulls her draft out of the drawer.

Maybe she can fill the tub with enough of it to drown herself tonight, so she never has to think about Kenny listening to her wailing from the bathroom.


End file.
